


Written in the Stars

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Michael’s big day and Gavin’s thinking about old traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

A knock on the door followed by a quiet voice with a stupid British accent squeaking, “Michael,” and a creaking noise and a big nose leading a crooked smile through the crack of the door frame and then finally Gavin enters the room, wearing a tuxedo and clapping his hands against his thighs anxiously. “Big day today,” he states, his voice shaking a little bit.

Michael nods, adjusting his tie and trying so hard not to sweat. Gulps. “Yeah.”

“Hey, buddy,” Gavin croons, walking toward his friend, passing up the bottles of champagne and the cozy chairs. Gavin places his hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Don’t be nervous. This day was practically written in the stars.”

Michael chuckles. “I know.” 

Gavin gets a suspicious look on his face and leans to Michael’s ear. He whispers, “I snuck a peak at the bride.”

“Shut up,” Michael hisses, punching Gavin in the arm and backing into his armchair. 

Gavin shook his head. “She’s bloody gorgeous.” 

Michael smirks. “I could’ve guessed that.”

Gavin leans back onto the table where there are various bottles of cologne and hairsprays. “Are you ready?” 

“I think so.”

“Good.” Gavin stays quiet for a few moments while listening to Michael’s deep breaths. Then he looks back to his friend with a mischievous idea. “You know, everybody wants to kiss the bride on the day on the wedding. Her uncles, her brothers, her cousins and friends. Poor groom gets one bloody kiss. That’s it.”

“Well, I think the groom will get a lot more by the end of the day,” Michael replies cheekily, cocking an eyebrow at Gavin. 

“You know what I mean, Michael!” Gavin pouted, stretching out that last syllable until it almost couldn’t be recognized. 

Michael sighed and stood up and crossed over to where Gavin stood. “Okay, okay, geez. Here.” Michael pushed his lips out.

Gavin made some giddy noises until he closed in, giving Michael a chaste peck on his mouth. “That’s fairer, right?” Gavin asked, blushing.

“Whatever,” Michael mumbled, wiping his mouth off, trying not to let his face go red. 

At that moment, a suit-clad Ray burst through the door. “Alright, queers, time to go,” he declared, looking at his watch.

“Hell yeah!” Michael exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down before walking normally. “Let’s go, Gav.” 

Gavin shook the red off his cheeks. “Good luck, buddy,” he cheered, patting Michael’s shoulder.

Michael laughed, unable to contain the joy spilling out from inside him. “I don’t need luck. This day was written in the stars.”


End file.
